Two will do
by Fandompart97
Summary: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction for Doctor Who so review and be kind to me. What happens when the Doctor, Rose and Jack (all survived the war with the Daleks and not leaving Jack behind) get stuck into the time Vortex? Rated M for a reason.


The Doctor was in the control room. The TARDIS didn't work that well lately and he was quite sick of always repairing it. "You don't want to work eh? Well then, stay like this, who cares!" – He yelled – "I already have my problems and they're enough for me." In fact he had had many troubles since the day Rose jumped in and changed his life. She was so clever and beautiful and feminine that he always felt a bulge in his pants whenever she was around. He wanted her, needed her but it was not just it. It had been so for a while but things were changing now. He loved talking to her, spending some time together, safe in the TARDIS or even running for their lives from some terrible alien but he felt that wasn't enough. She seemed to be teasing him, with that little rose tongue of her in between her teeth every time she smiled, those dresses that shown way too much of her lovely thighs and hoodies that exposed her flat and inviting belly and back. He had thought of her doing things to him but didn't dare to take a step towards her. They held hands and hugged each other all the time and he hardly avoided getting a boner. This new body was younger and had certain needs that were quite typical. And now he had been cut out by Jack – I'm cooler and younger than you – Harckness. Was he jealous? Rassilion, he was! Still he knew he did have no rights to be. He never asked Rose out or whatever and now she was growing a bit too fond of the Captain. Oh, there she comes! He thought while Rose stepped in the control room. "What happened to you, Doctor? You're all dirty!" she said. That smile crept up on her face. God, those lips… how he would have liked to kiss them, bite down on them, having them trail kisses down his stomach and wrap around his… what was he thinking? He smiled back at her and said: "Hello, Rose Tyler. I was trying to fix this stubborn machine but she wouldn't let me." "It's a girl's intimacy." – Rose answered – "You've got to get her permission to do such things. You said she is alive, didn't you? Well that is her hidden part, would you like for someone to touch you… there… without even asking?" the Doctor stood there, open mouthed for a while then cleared his throat and answered: "I s'pose not." 'If it was you of course' he continued in his mind. "I'm gonna go see Jack. See you later!" "Aye." He responded.

Jack's room was dark. Rose looked for the light switch but couldn't find it. There were no noises nor voices and Rose thought he was still asleep. You lost perception of time, in the TARDIS. Trying not to wake him, Rose went back to the control room. "How's Jack, then?" the Doctor asked. "He's sleeping." She answered. Then she sat on the chair, she looked a bit bored. "Did you fix her?" "Yes but she can't take us anywhere, at the moment. We're stuck in the Vortex for the next twenty hours." "We will have to find something to do, then" she said in a seductive voice.

He felt the familiar bulge in his pants at the hearing of those words. "What do you suggest?" he asked keeping his back to her. He heard her standing up and her footsteps approaching. She stopped right behind him and put both her hands on his shoulders. "You're so tensed up, Doctor. Shouldn't we do something 'bout it?" "I s'pose we should." He said trying to keep it cool. One of her hands was on his crotch and he felt his cock hardening even more, pulsing and hurting. "This is a problem, isn't it? Lemme take care of it." He said nothing, just turned around and read the lust in her eyes. She started massaging it though the fabric of his trousers. He gulped while Rose started to undress him. She liked his cock through his pants then she slowly took them off. "Doctor, you're so big!" she said taking his massive penis in her hand and stroking it in her right hand while the left squeezed his balls. He felt waves of pleasure crashing over him. Rose was doing such wonders with her hands! She sped up her stroking and started touching herself in rhythm with her movements. "Rassilion, Rose…" he yelled when she liked the tip of his cock. "How does it feel? Tell me, tell me how you like it, Doctor!" "Oh, it feels so good, Rose, so good." She took him in her mouth and he growled in pleasure, losing control. She was bobbing her head back and forth, almost gagging and he felt so overwhelmed. His fingers were tangled in her hair while she sucked on his cock hungrily, begging him to come for her. He felt fire burning in his stomach and knew he was close. "Rose, I'm about to… ahh" he couldn't warn her any further. He felt dizzy and exhausted, his orgasm taking over him. She drank him all the way up and liked her lips. He felt so good, his head was light and blank. "My turn now, Rose Tyler." He said, starting to undress her. Her yellow dress reached his clothes on the floor in mere seconds and he kissed her with passion, trying to tell her how much he loved her in that one kiss. She responded to him with the same fire, their tongues battling for supremacy. She was heaven. He started to suck and nip at any bit of her skin, hoping to leave a hickey on her neck while he traced a line of hot kisses and bites down her collarbone and on her breasts. The Doctor captured one of Rose's erect nipples in his mouth and sucked hard on it while twitching the other one between his thumb and index. He scraped the nipple in his mouth with his teeth before giving the same attentions to the other one. Rose was screaming in pleasure and he smiled on her skin, descending towards her hot core. He ripped off her lacy panties. "Well, Doctor" – Rose said breathing hard – "this is a side of you we don't see every day. I could get used to it." "That you should." – he answered – "Because I think I am to do this more than just once." Not a word came from him after that. He just rubbed Rose's clit before liking her and sucking at her pussy. She was so wet, just the way he had always thought. He slipped two fingers into her and started moving them in and out. Rose was screaming, her fists on the grate of the TARDIS. "I want you, Doctor." She said, her voice lusty. Those words were all he needed. He positioned himself at her entrance and buried his cock in her with one, swift movement. She cried out both in pleasure and pain. The Doctor felt his head spinning while his hips moved back and forth, slamming into her. "Rassilion Rose!" "Ah, yes Doctor! Harder, harder!" she screamed loudly. He kept on pumping into her shuddering body, grunting and panting. Rose caught him off guard when she moved under him and shifted their position so that she was on top of him. "Am I interrupting something?" Jack's voice said. They froze, the Doctor still buried deep inside of Rose. "Oh, no, Jack. Do you want to join us? I think there's still room for you." Rose answered, moving on the Doctor once more. Jack undressed as fast as possible and joined them. Rose took his cock in her mouth while she kept on moving onto the Doctor's shaft. She felt fire swelling up in her belly, her clitoris was pulsing for all the friction. Jack was grunting and calling Rose's name. Suddenly he took his cock out of her mouth and positioned himself right behind her. He inserted on finger up her arse making her moan. He moved it in and out, matching the rhythm of her own movements on the Doctor's cock. Jack finally inserted the fourth finger into her and kept on preparing her arse for his cock. The pleasure was driving Rose mad and she screamed in surprise when Jack's cock entered her arse. She had them both fucking her hard and she loved every minute of it. The Doctor's cheeks were flushed, his hands caressed her body, loving her, worshipping her. Jack was slamming into her, pure passion and lust, she liked it but the Doctor was giving her more than just sex, he was giving her his hearts, his love and she understood that it meant so much to the Doctor and decided to make it better for him even though he was already panting and grunting in pleasure. She leaned on him and kissed his lips gently, then his neck, finding a spot that made him giggle ever so sweetly. She kept on moving, his cock buried deep inside of her, pulsing and throbbing. "Rassilion Rose!" he cried out "I'm about to…" he started but she pressed a finger on his mouth. "Shush, my Doctor. Come into me." – She whispered in his ear. – "And I will come all over you". Hearing those sweet words, the Doctor cum into her, screaming her name while she called out his. Jack was soon over as the two of them and they laid limply on the floor. Rose crawled up onto the Doctor's chest and he caressed her check tenderly. "I love you, Rose Tyler." He said with a smile on his thin lips. "I'd never thought you would have said that in the end." She said kissing him on the lips. "I love you too, my Doctor." "Hey, I was there too" said Jack "Oh, we love you too, Jack" they answered together. They laughed loudly, laying naked onto the grate of the TARDIS while it still moved in the Vortex.


End file.
